


The One Where Louis' Parents are Getting a Divorce

by colazitron



Series: The One Where... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are on a skiing trip in Courchevel when Jay changes her facebook status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Louis' Parents are Getting a Divorce

Harry furrowed his brow and poked his head into the kitchen where Stan and John were making pizza. Or, well, at least that’s what they’d said they were going to do when they’d disappeared together. Harry was game as long as they cleaned up after themselves. Far more important though was that Louis wasn’t here either.

“Hey, have you seen Louis?” he asked. John shook his head, while Stan shrugged and jerked his head in the direction of the window.

“Try outside.”

Harry shuddered a little at the thought, but, yeah, okay, it made sense. If Louis really wanted to be alone he could be pretty damn sure that outside in the cold was not the first place Harry would go looking for him. But he would eventually, so he felt completely justified in pulling on his Uggs (the ones that matched Louis’) and a quilted vest, stepping outside. Louis was leaning against the wall of their little cabin, a few steps away from the door to the right.

“Took you long enough,” Louis greeted him with a fleeting smile.

“I checked everywhere inside,” Harry justified, the unsaid “and it’s freezing out here” clear as day.

“Pansy,” Louis joked, but there was neither heat nor heart in it.

“What’s up then?” Harry asked, leaning next to and into Louis for warmth. The older boy just sighed.

“You’ll tell me eventually. Might as well speed the process up,” Harry shrugged, knowing that he was right. Apparently so did Louis. He sighed again and pulled his phone from his pocket, pushing a few buttons before shoving it at Harry. Harry really, really hoped he wasn’t about to read a text from Hannah breaking up with Louis.

He wasn’t. Instead he was staring at Louis’ mum’s facebook profile.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“It says single,” Louis pointed out and Harry’s eyes zeroed in on the relationship status that really did say ‘single’.

“They separated a couple months ago. I guess the divorce got finalized today,” Louis explained, his voice sounding hollow.

“How long have you known?” Harry asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Since just before tour. They didn’t want to tell me when we were still competing and then there was Christmas and then we went to America and then I was gone all the time and two days before tour they told me and the girls over dinner,” Louis explained.

“Shit,” Harry commented, feeling entirely unequipped to deal with this situation.

“Lottie’s really broken up about it. Felicity’s handling it a little better. The twins are probably not gonna remember much of their life pre-split, so at least they’re good,” Louis went on and Harry almost smiled. It was so Louis to worry about his sisters before himself.

“And you?”

“I’ll be alright,” Louis tried to smile. Harry huffed a little breath.

“I know you will, but I’m asking how you are now.”

“Fuck, Harry, my parents got divorced. Tour’s been distracting me for the past weeks but in the middle of bloody nowhere it’s a little hard not to think about it.” Louis’ explosion went as quickly as it came and he sagged back against the wall. Harry pocketed Louis’ phone before turning to the side and wrapping the slightly smaller boy in his arms.

“I’m really sorry,” he whispered into his ear, holding on to his friend until he wound his own arms around Harry and clutched at the back of his vest, burying his face in his neck.


End file.
